National currencies provide a system to define values within the borders of a country. However, outside the borders of the country other values are effective, and currency exchange depends on fluctuating exchange rates. With a globalization of economy and growth of international operations, these inconveniencies become more outstanding, interfere with retail transactions and add some level of dissatisfaction.
Additionally, with the occurrence of peer-to-peer money transfer, an ordinary person can participate in financial operations. An Internet connection allows performing transactions worldwide. However, exchange costs, banking costs, and various fees related to transactions in physical currencies may be considerable.